A New Year
by Lyssar
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be nice! This story's going to take a while to develop, but I can guarentee it will be good eventually. Did I mention this is S&S?? CHAPTER TWENTY IS FINALLY UP!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

It's two months after the Morp (for those of you that don't know, that's Horizon's version of Prom. "It's backwards, like us.") and the cliffhangers are learning that "Happily Ever After" really does exist......doesn't it?  
  
*means flashbacks* **means thoughts**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shelby was sitting in the gazebo around 10:30 at night. She appeared to be lost in thought, her eyes seem to be focused on something far away, but what she is actually seeing are flashbacks from twomonths ago.  
  
*"It doesn't have to be over, Shel. It doesn't have to be the end." Scott had tears streaming down his face. He doesn't want to leave her, but he feels he must. Shelby had been crying too, but now her face was clear of emotion. "Yes. Yes, it is the end. So...say it. Please, just...just say it."  
  
"Good bye."*  
  
*Shelby whirled around when she heard the sound of gravel crunching behind her. Someone was walking towards her. "Why'd you come back?" she whispered.  
  
"Because....because I love you."*  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't see or hear Scott come sit next to her.  
  
"Shel? You okay?" She shook her head and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm just fine." They kissed.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Shelby said.  
  
"Yeah, but it can wait. Peter's looking for you. I told him I'd find you." Shelby sighed.  
  
"Any ideas why?"  
  
"I think he said something about a phone call. You should just go ask him."  
  
"Okay. Will you come with me?"  
  
"I can't. I have to go straight to my dorm."  
  
Shelby sighed heavily. "Yippee!" She said sarcastically. Scott kissed her again.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure everything's fine." He stood and walked to his dorm, leaving Shelby with her thoughts.  
  
"If everything's fine, why does she want to talk to me?"  
  
  
  
So what'd ya'll think? I hope ya'll liked it, but even if you didn't please review, review, review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this in last time. Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground. I don't know who does either. Probably some people who have NO idea how much we love it. *means flashbacks* **means thoughts**  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"No. I'm not going back, I'm not visiting, and she can't come here." Shelby was shouting and pacing in the lodge. The phone call had been from her mom. Mrs. Blaine wanted Shelby to come home for the summer or to let her come visit Shelby at Horizon. "Did you hear me?! I don't want to see her. Not now, not ever!"  
  
"Okay, Shelby. I'm not going to force you to do anything." Peter said. He'd give her the news, and he knew, before he'd finished speaking, that Shelby would say no. For some reason, she didn't like her mother anymore, even though Shelby's stepfather was finally in jail. Peter was trying to find Shelby's problem, but she was still just as tough, when she wanted to be, as she'd been when she'd first come to Horizon.  
  
"I'm going back to my dorm Peter, Okay?"  
  
"Yes, Shelby," Peter said, but his mind was somewhere else. Shelby walked out the lodge's doors and to the cliffhanger girls' dorm. The lights were already out when she got there, so she didn't have to worry about answering anyone's questions about why she was late. She crawled into bed with all her clothes still on and fell asleep immediately.  
  
I know it's short. That's why I posted two at once! 


	3. Chapter 3

If you want my disclaimer, go back a chapter. I'm not going to repeat myself over and over again.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shelby was quiet at breakfast the next morning. She sat listening to the other cliffhangers' conversations and pusing her food around on her tray. "You okay?" Scott whispered in her ear. Shelby didn't reply. "Shel?" he asked again and nudged her shoulder. Shelby blind as if she was coming out of a trance.  
  
"Did you say something to me?" she asked.  
  
Scott looked closely at her. "Can I talk to you later?" Shelby looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
"After lunch, but the picnic tables." "Okay."  
  
"Scott, you have a phone call." Peter was standing by the door.  
  
Scott sighed. "Don't forget," he whispered and went to take his phone call. ********  
  
"Hello, Scott." His Mom said.  
  
"Mom? Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Scott was a little worried. His mom rarely called him at Horizon.  
  
"No. I wanted to ask you if you want to come and visit me this summer."  
  
"I don't know, Mom," Scott said. He didn't really want to leave Horizon. "I have to talk to Peter and Shelby too. I'll call you back, okay?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart. Let me know what you decide soon, please."  
  
"Okay, Mom, bye."  
  
"Good bye, Scott"  
  
**Oh, man. Now what do I do?**  
  
Thanx soooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! Please review these chaps and I PROMISE to update ASAP! 


	4. Chapter 4

My disclaimer is in Chapter 2, if you need to read it. Other than that, you don't need to know much.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I can't just leave her behind, Peter. I almost didn't come back once; she'll think I'm leaving for good." Scott was in Peter's office immediately after his phone call with his mom. He couldn't sit still. He paced back and forth rapidly, trying to let out his frustration.  
  
"Talk to her, Scott. Maybe the two of you can come up with an idea." Peter could see that Scott was upset. He knew how much Scott cared for Shelby.  
  
"Like what, Peter? Bring her with me?" Scott brightened. "Can I, Peter? Can I bring Shelby with me?"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Scott." Peter hesitated.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Peter. We'll be good, I promise." Scott thought this was a GREAT idea. It solved his problem perfectly. He wouldn't have to worry about Shelby at all because she'd be with him.  
  
"I'll think about it, okay? Talk to Shelby, see what she thinks. Then come back and we'll all talk." Peter felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Thanks, Peter!" Scott dashed out of Peter's office without closing the door.  
  
Peter sighed. **Oh, terrific. What have I gotten myself into?**  
  
Well, what'd ya'll think? PLEASE tell me ASAP. I'm gonna ask for 4 reviews on this chap before I post again, OK? I know there are people out there reading this...... 


	5. Chapter 5

I've had requests for longer chapters, and they'll come eventually. Once this story is well under-way, maybe. I'm not sure. Anywayz, my disclaimer's in chapter two, if you need to see it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Shelby was waiting for Scott on one of the picnic tables **I wonder why Scott wants to talk to me. I WAS kind of quiet, but hes never REALLY worried about me. And that phone call. Who was it? What'd they want?** The answer to her questions was running towards her. **Must've been good news.** Shelby smiled.  
  
Scott grabbed her off the picnic table in a hug. Shelby hugged him back. "So...you wanted to talk to me?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Scott sat on the picnic table and Shelby sat next to him. "My mom called. She wants me to come visit her for a while."  
  
Shelby blinked. "When?"  
  
"Like soon. I don't know. She didn't say." Even though he knew she was hiding it, Scott could see that Shelby was worried. And he couldn't blame her. She had a good reason to be worried.  
  
"So are you gonna go?"Shelby asked. She didn't look at him. She knew he was going to leave her again.  
  
"I'm not sure. It depends."  
  
"On what?" Now Shelby was looking at him. She knew he was keeping something from her. Something big.  
  
Scott just smiled.  
  
"C'mon, Scott. Please tell me," Shelby begged.  
  
"Well, there's really only one thing." He stopped.  
  
"Scott...." Shelby was getting impatient.  
  
"Will you come with me, Shelby?"  
  
I know, I know, I shouldn't do this to you guyz, but I can't resist. (TeeHee, evil laugh) I'm asking for four reviews again(I didn't get them last time :( ) So if ya'll could give them to me, maybe I'll post two chaps next time...... 


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't get what I wanted, so ya'll only get this chap.Anywayz, my disclaimers in chap 2, if you wanna see it.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Oh, Scott." Shelby was in shock. **Should I go with him?** She asked herself. **What if my mom says I can't go?** She mentally shook her head. **Too bad, I'm going. No matter WHAT she says.** "Yes."  
  
Scott blinked and shook his head. "Yes?"  
  
"Yes. I'll come with you." Shelby smiled at him.  
  
"You will? YESSSSSS!!!!!" He grabbed her hand. "C'mon, we have to talk to Peter." They ran back to the lodge, still holding hands.  
  
****************  
  
"You guys, I'm not making my decision yet." Scott and Shelby were with Peter in his office.  
  
"Why not?" Scott asked.  
  
"Shelby's mom needs to OK this first. And what about YOUR mom, Scott? What if she only wants you to come?"  
  
"Then I won't go."  
  
"Scott, you can't do that to her." Shelby spoke up. Even though it would kill her to see him leave, Shelby knew that Scott should see his mom, with or without her.  
  
"But...Shelby." Scott tried to protest.  
  
"Scott, don't," Shelby whispered. "If she doesn't want me to come, the you go by yourself."  
  
There was silence for a few moments.  
  
Peter broke the tension. "Shelby, why don't you call your mom and then Scott can call his mom."  
  
Shelby sighed. "Okay, Peter." She walked out of the room.  
  
Scott started to get up. "Scott." Peter's voice stopped him. "Let her do this on her own."  
  
Scott sat down. "What if her mom says no, Peter? What if she can't come? Then what do I do?"  
  
"I don't know, Scott. We'll have to wait and see."  
  
Thanx to all the people who always review! I love you all!! Can I ask for four reviews???? 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx bunches for the reviews(I got the four I wanted!!!!!!!!!) Anywayz, my disclaimer's in chap 2.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Mom? It's Shelby." Shelby REALLY didn't want to be making this phone call. She hated talking to her mother. Mrs. Blaine had never fully forgiven Shelby for running away and leaving Jess behind. And so, Shelby hated her mother.  
  
"Shelby? Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Shelby's mother asked. She WAS worried a little. Shelby NEVER called home. "Have you decided to come visit us?"  
  
Shelby sighed. "No, Mom. I'm not coming. " Shelby heard her mother take a breath. "Actually, Mom," she rushed on, "I have a different reason for calling. "  
  
When her mom didn't say anything, Shelby continued. "Scott's mom called; she wants him to come visit her."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?" Mrs. Blaine asked.  
  
Shelby paused. "Scott wants me to come with him." She waited for her mother's reply, which didn't come. "Mom? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Shelby." Mrs. Blaine took a breath. "Do you want to go?" she asked.  
  
Shelby was in shock. **I thought she wasn't going to let me go. I thought she'd say no right away.** "Yes, Mom, I do."  
  
Mrs. Blaine sighed. "Well, then. I think you should, Shelby." She wondered if she was going to regret her decision.  
  
"What did you say?" Shelby asked. She didn't think she'd heard correctly.  
  
"I said, 'I think you should go'." Mrs. Blaine repeated.  
  
"Wow. Thanks, Mom." Shelby didn't sound very exicted. "I have to go tell Scott."  
  
"Shelby...wait."  
  
"Bye, Mom." Shelby hung up. **YESSS!!!** I never in a million years thought she'd say yes.** Shelby ran back to Peter's office.  
  
I know you guyz don't like that I keep you hanging, but there's more to come, promise!!! (Maybe I can get four more reviews..........) 


	8. Chapter 8

Since I know you all love me, I'm gonna update now, even though of only gotten two reviews for the last chap.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mrs. Blaine hung up the phone. **What have I done to make her hate me so much?** she wondered.  
  
"Mom?" Jessica called from upstairs.  
  
"Coming, Jess." Mrs. Blaine pushed her worry aside. One of her daughters might hate her, but she wasn't going to make the other hate her too.  
  
**********  
  
Scott looked up when he heard Peter's office door open. Shelby walked in. She wasn't smiling. Scott braced himself for the bad news.  
  
"What'd she say?" Peter asked.  
  
Shelby didn't answer.  
  
"Shel?" Scott sounded worried. "Can you come?"  
  
Shelby took a breath. Since her back was to them, they couldn't see her face. Scott thought she was crying.  
  
Shelby turned and faced them, her head down. "Yes," she said softly.  
  
Scott didn't think he'd heard her correctly. "What did she say, Shel?"  
  
Shelby looked right at him. "Yes. I can come."  
  
Can I get four reviews from you people? Pleaseeeeeeee? Thanx bunches to everyone who reviews my story! 


	9. Chapter 9

I'll bet ya'll are glad I updated huh? Thanx for the reviews everyone!!!!! (My disclaimer's in chapter two, if you need to know that.)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Scott stared at Shelby. **Did she say her mom said yes?** "She said yes?"  
  
Shelby nodded and smiled because Scott looked so foolish. **He just doesn't believe me yet.**  
  
"All right!" Scott hollered and gave Shelby a hug.  
  
Shelby laughed and hugged him back. **I haven't seen him this excited in a LONG time.**  
  
"You need to call your mom," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Not yet," he whispered back.  
  
"Okay, you two, break it up," Peter said. "Scott, you go call your mother. Shelby, you stay here with me."  
  
**********  
  
"Mom? It's Scott." Scott could barely contain his excitement. He wanted to scream with joy. But at the moment, he couldn't.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. Wondering why you're calling."  
  
"You asked me to come visit you when you called this morning, remember? And I've got a question about that."  
  
When he didn't continue, him mom asked, "What's your question?"  
  
Scott took a breath. "Mom?" he paused.  
  
"Yes, Scott?"  
  
"Can Shelby come with me?"  
  
Ha! I left you hanging again!!! I am soo evil (just kidding) Anywayz, I'd LOVE four (maybe five???) reviews from ya'll. (And if anyone knows Scott's mom's last name, PLEASE please tell me!!) 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm soooooooo glad I got the reviews I wanted!!! Thanx you guys!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Shelby was quiet in Peter's office. Not even a trace of her earlier enthusiasm showed. **What if she says she doesn't want me to come? I don't want to be here without Scott, and he doesn't seem to want to leave me, either.** She sighed. **What are we going to do?**  
  
**********  
  
"Well, Scott." His mom paused. His question had taken her by surprise. **What do I say?** "What does Mr. Scarbrow think about this?" she asked.  
  
"He wants you to make your decision first," Scott replied.  
  
"What about Shelby's mom? Has she given her permission?"  
  
Scott sighed. "Yes, Mom. She has." He was getting impatient. **Does she not want Shelby to come?** he wondered.  
  
**Should I say she can come?** Scott's mom asked herself. She sighed. **If I say no and Scott comes alone, he'll probably be FURIOUS with me.** "Tell Mr. Scarbrow that I said Shelby can come."  
  
"Are you sure, Mom?" Scott had heard the hesitation in her voice. **What are you DOING???** A voice in the back of his head screamed at him. **Don't give her the chance to change her mind!!!**  
  
"Yes, Scott. I'm sure. Shelby can come."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Bye."  
  
Chapter 11 is on the way, guys. I'm looking for inspiration.....how about five reviews this time? Huh? Thanx to everyone who's reviewed my story!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Only four? Come on guys, give me more! Anywayz, thanx to everyone who DID review! (My disclaimer's in chapter 2. Don't wanna risk getting sued for something I didn't do!!)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When he returned to Peter's office, Scott thought it was WAY too quiet. He decided to do something about that immediately.  
  
"She said yes!!" he shouted.  
  
Shelby didn't react.  
  
Scott walked over to her. "Shel?"  
  
She still didn't move. Scott knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. He looked at her face and saw that she was crying. He smiled. "Shelby, why are you crying? She said you could come."  
  
Shelby took a breath. "I know," she whispered.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" he asked, confused.  
  
Shelby shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I'm just relieved, I guess. And happy."  
  
Scott stood and sat next to her, still holding her hand. "Me, too," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Then another problem came to both their minds.  
  
"Peter?" Scott said.  
  
"Peter sighed. He'd known this was coming as soon as Scott had said his mom had said yes. "Yes, Scott?"  
  
"Will you let Shelby come with me?"  
  
Again, thanx to everyone who reviewed. The next chap's in the making, and just might be longer too....Anywayz, FIVE reviews and no less this time!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanx for fulfilling my request guyz!!!! I'm giving ya'll TWO chaps, cuz this one's REALLY short!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Well, since both your parents have said yes, I don't see any reason why I can't say yes."  
  
Scott and Shelby stood up and hugged each other.  
  
"BUT," Peter continued. "You two MUST be on your best behavior. Scott, if your mom tells me you two got in ANY trouble, you'll both be on shuns for two months, got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Scott and Shelby mock-saluted him.  
  
He shook his head and laughed. "Get outta here you two. It's lunchtime and you've got kitchens."  
  
They left his office and didn't bother to close the door behind them.  
  
Peter sighed. **Whoo boy. What have I gotten myself into?** 


	13. Chapter 13

My disclaimer's in chap 2, if you need to see that.  
  
Chapter 13 *Three weeks later, Girls' Dorm*  
  
Shelby looked at her duffel bag which was half-filled with clothes. Her bed was covered with the rest of her wardrobe and other things she planned to bring with her.  
  
"Having troubles?" A voice behind her said.  
  
Shelby gasped and whirled around. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she said to Daisy.  
  
Daisy just smiled. "Want help?"  
  
Shelby sighed. "Thanks for offering. I'd love some help."  
  
Daisy sifted through Shelby's duffel. "You really DON'T know what your doing, do you?" she remarked.  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop criticizing me and help me pack?" Shelby said, exasperated.  
  
Daisy glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Chill, Shel. I'm just trying to 'lighten the mood'." She smiled a huge fake smile.  
  
Shelby sighed. "Please don't. Just help me pack, OK?"  
  
They set to work. Two hours later, Shelby's duffel was packed full (and her duffel was pretty big) and so was her back pack. She'd tried to bring only the essentials, but she'd packed those and then some.  
  
Shelby hugged Daisy. "Thanks, Dais. For everything."  
  
Daisy hugged her back. "You're welcome, Shelby."  
  
All right, Five more, guyz, OK? The chapters are going to get longer soon! And thanx to everyone who's reviewed my story faithfully. One more thing, be sure to check out "Anything for You" by Apolla, cuz it's a really good Higher Ground FanFic. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer in Chapter 2. I don't know where Scott's mom lives, so I made it up. Hope ya'll don't mind.  
  
Chapter 14 *Same time, guys' dorm*  
  
Scott had spent about twenty minutes packing his bag. He didn't feel he needed to bring much with him. He already was bringing the most important thing, Shelby. Peter would be taking them both to the airport, a two-hour drive, and they would fly to Scott's mom's house in California. HIs mom would pick them up around three o'clock. She'd take them to her house, where they'd probably stay for the rest of the evening.  
  
Scott grabbed his bag and left the Cliffhanger guys' dorm.  
  
******************  
  
Scott was waiting for Shelby outside her dorm. "Let me carry that," he said and grabbed her duffel.  
  
"Scott...." Shelby started to protest and reached for her duffel.  
  
He swung it away from her. "Ah, ah, I'm feeling chivalrous today."  
  
"Shelby sighed. "Fine." She tried to appear put out, but she was obviosuly pleased.  
  
When they got to Peter's truck, he was already there waiting for them. "Come on, guys, we've got to get going."  
  
Scott and Shelby exchanged smiles. They new this was goign to be an interesting ride.  
  
Can we shoot for 6 reviews this time, ya'll? I'd REALLY appreciate it!!!!!!!!! And thanx to everyone who's faithfully reviewed my story!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guyz!!!! I'm back!!!!! Sorry for the lack of updates, I wasn't feeling inspired. Anywho, here's the next chap. BTW, my disclaimer's in Chap 2, so I've got one, no need to sue or anything.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
They were fifteen minutes from the airport and Shelby and Scott had fallen asleep after fifteen minutes of driving.  
  
Peter glanced in his rearview mirror. Shelby and Scott were still asleep with Shelby's head leaning on Scott's shoulder and Scott's arm around her shoulders. Peter watched Scott's hand fall lower, seemingly, hopefully, without him knowing it. Before Scott could wake up and move his hand or Peter could say something, Shelby woke up. She looked down at Scott's hand and then at the still-sleeping Scott. Peter saw the look in her eyes. **Whoo boy.** He thought. **Here it comes.**  
  
"SCOTT!" Shelby screamed.  
  
Startled, Scott woke up and shoved Shelby away from him. He'd never seen her this upset before. She looked ready to explode. He reached out to her, but her voice stopped him.  
  
"DON'T." He drew back. "Don't touch me."  
  
"But...Shelby--" Scott started to say.  
  
"I said, 'Don't touch me'".  
  
Scott opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Don't, Scott," Peter said. "Just leave her alone." Scott was silent, but he had no intention of staying that way. As soon as their plane was in the air, he was going to talk to Shelby.  
  
*************************************  
  
(On the plane)  
  
Shelby was asleep or, at least, looked like she was. At the moment, Scott didn't care. He was too preocupied with his own thoughts. **What if Mom and Shelby don't get along? Will Shelby leave? What if my mom WANTS Shelby to leave?**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shelby looked over at Scott. He seemed to be looking at something in the front of the plane, but she knew he wasn't. **He's probably wondering why I'm mad at him and what he did.** She considered reaching out to him and talking to him, but she decided not to. **I'll talk to him later.** She said to herself and fell asleep.  
  
So what'd y'all think? Didja like it??? I thought Scott and Shelby were being too nice to each other, so I thought I'd make things seem more real. Anyhow, 5 reviews (6 maybe???) and I'll update, OK???? 


	16. Chapter 16

First off, thanx to the people who HAVE reviewed my story! I love you all! Second, I'd like to say that y'all should check out the story "At My Door" by Moe, cuz it's really good! Oh, and guys, I want 5 reviews for this. I didn't get them last time, but I think that's cuz so many people updated/posted stories.  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Fasten your seat belts and return your seats to an upright position. We will be landing within the next fifteen minutes. Thank you for flying Alpha Delta Airlines."  
  
Scott rubbed his eyes sleepily. He could hardly believe he'd fallen asleep with how preoccupied he'd been. He fastened his seat belt and sat his seat up. Next to him, Shelby was curled up, still asleep. "Shel." He nudged her. "Shebly, wake up."  
  
"No..." she moaned. "Leave me alone." Scott could tell she wasn't talking to him. **Oh, great.** He sighed.  
  
"Shelby, it's me, Scott. Wake up." Shelby started thrashing around in her seat. Scott grabbed her arms. "Enough, Shelby." But she wouldn't stop fighting him. Then, Scott did something he almost immediately regretted. He slapped her.  
  
Shelby's eyes flew open and she stared at him, barely believing she was awake. She touched a hand to her cheek and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Then she turned away from Scott, fastened her seat belt and sat her seat up.  
  
*************************************  
  
(After the plane has landed)  
  
**Terrific.** Scott said to himself. **Way to go, Barringer. Now she's REALLY mad at you.** He looked over at Shelby, but she wasn't looking in his direction. Scott sighed, grabbed his carry-on and walked off the plane.  
  
*************************************  
  
(Airport terminal, before Scott and Shelby are off the plane)  
  
Scott's mom had been wating anxiously for Scott and Shelby's plane to arrive. She'd been at the airport for the last hour because their plane had been delayed. They should have arrived at 1:30, half an hour ago. She knew better thand to worry, but she couldn't help but wonder where they were.  
  
Five minutes later, Scott and Shelby's plane arrived. Scott's mom didn't see them until they were standing right in front of her. They couldn't see her, either, and she noticed that neither one of them looked too happy. **They're probably just tired.** She thought and walked over to them.  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott saw her first and moved to meet her. He dropped his bag and gave her a hug, leaving Shelby behind and wondering what to do with herself.  
  
Does anyone know what happened to mR. peRSonALiTY? Or Emer for that matter? And how bout flamingteen? If any one of you guys can contact them tell them to update, OK?? Thanx! You guys think you can do it?? Give me five reviews?? Cuz I don't wanna have to hold chapters hostage and ask for ransom. lol. So, 5 reviews, and you'll get an update! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer's in Chapter 2, thanx to all my loyal reviewers! I love you guyz! I've had requests for longer chapters, so hopefully this is what you guys want (it took me forever compared to my other chaps to write this. Hope you all appreciate it!)  
  
Just a reminder: *means flashbacks/memories* **means thoughts**  
  
Chapter 17  
  
**Thanks a lot, Scott. Just leave me behind. I don't care.** But she did care, a lot. She was mad at Scott and he was mad at her and she didn't like it one bit. She hated when they fought, even though she never showed it. She'd perfected keeping her feelings hidden. She'd had to, during her months on the streets. She looked over at Scott, who was still hugging his mom. **I wish I could do that with my mom.** She thought wistfully.**  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott pulled away from his mom. "It's good to see you again, Scott," she said to him. She looked over his shoulder. "And is that Shelby?"  
  
Scott looked at Shelby, who seemed to be staring into space. "Yeah," he said. She glanced at him and looked away just as quickly. **And she's still mad at me.** He thought sadly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Shelby," Scott's mom said. She wasn't sure if she should shake Shelby's hand or hug her or what, so she didn't do anything.  
  
**She probably doesn't want to touch me.** Shelby thought. She forced a smile and said, "Nice to meet you, too."  
  
Scott could feel the tension around them building. He reached for Shelby's hand, hoping she wouldn't create a scene by pulling away. To his surprise, she didn't. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything. His mom had been feeling the tension, too. "Let's go get your bags so we can go home." She smile slightly. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of this place." Scott and Shelby smiled tiredly and Scott's mom could see that something wasn't right between them. She was thankful they were willing to set aside their differences for a while. **I hoe they can work things out.** She thought as they walked to the baggage claim. **They make a cute couple.**  
  
*************************************  
  
(30 minutes later, in Scott's mom's car)  
  
Scott and Shelby were both asleep, on opposite sides of the backseat of Scott's mom's Toyota Corolla. They'd fallen asleep almost before they'd left the airport. Even while they were sleeping, she could feel the tension between them. She sighed. They would be at her house in about twenty more minutes, and she was going to let them rest at least that long. **Maybe I'll leave them in the car until they wake up.** She mused, and just as quickly vetoed that thought as she read the temperature off a sign for F&M bank. **104 degrees. Thank God there's no humidity here. If I left them in the car, they'd roast.** She said to herself as she pulled into her driveway and shut off her car. **I guess I'll just have to wake them up.**  
  
*************************************  
  
"Shelby, Scott, wake up. We're here." Someone was talking to Shelby, but she couldn't decide who it was. **Who the heck is that?** She knew the voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Scott's mom standing over her. She yawned, stretched and sat up. Glancing to her left, she saw that Scott was still asleep. She stepped out of the car and into the blistering heat. The trunk was open, so she grabbed her two bags and walked into the house.  
  
Scott woke up slowly. He was stiff, from sleeping on the plane and in the car. He got out of the car, grabbed his bag out of the trunk and followed Shelby and his mom into the house.  
  
*************************************  
  
(Shelby in her room)  
  
Unpacking hadn't taken her too long because she hadn't brought much with her. She'd planne dto leive out of her duffel anyway. She lay down on her bed as her mind and body drifted somewhere between sleep and consciousness.  
  
*"My mom called this morning," Scott said. "She wants me to come visit her."  
  
"So are you gonna go?" Shelby asked.  
  
"If you come with me."*  
  
*Scott knelt in front of Shelby, who was crying. "Shelby, what are you crying? She said you could come."  
  
"I'm relieved. And happy."  
  
"Me, too."*  
  
**We were so happy and now I've blown it.** Shelby sighed and fell asleep.  
  
*************************************  
  
(Scott in his room)  
  
Scott hadn't even bothered to unpack. He'd had too many thoughts running through his head. **Should I go talk to her? Or leave her alone?** He pushed himself off his bed. **Might as well go talk to her. It can't hurt. Can it?**  
  
He crossed the hall to Shelby's room and started to open the door...  
  
Ha! I got you all! You guys are gonna have to give me at least 5 reviews (maybe 6?) to get an update. I know this is torturing you, Colly E., but I can't help myself. Things will be resolved soon, I promise!!!! Anyone have suggestions for Scott's mom's last name? I can't come up with anything that sounds decent. And if there's anything you guys want to see in my story, let me know, I just might put it in! 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm using Boyd for Scott's mom's last name. I was told that that's what it is in the series, so I'm going to stick with it. It sounds pretty good too. Anywayz, disclaimer in chap 2, if you need to see it...Oh, and everyone, this story's rated G for a reason! :)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Scott cautiously opened Shelby's door. She was lying on her side on her bed, fast asleep. Scott sighed. **If I wake her up, she'll probably start screaming or something.** He left her room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott's mom was downstairs, cooking something that smelled delicious.  
  
"Mmm. What are you making?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"Spaghetti," she replied. "You do like that, don't you?" she asked, knowing he did.  
  
"With meatballs?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She laughed. "If you want them, Scott, I'll make them."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. When'll it be ready?" He asked, hungry already.  
  
"About half an hour." She paused. "Where's Shelby?"  
  
Scott shifted his weight uncomfortably. "In her room, asleep," he answered, looking at the floor.  
  
"And why did you leave her there?"  
  
Scott sighed and leaned against the counter. "Because she needs to rest." He thought that was a pretty good reason, but his mom didn't. She looked at him pointedly. "Um, because she's mad at me?" he said it like a question. "And she might be more willing to listen to me if she's not tired."  
  
"Well, Scott." His mom sighed. "You're probably right. She smiled. "Why don't you help me make dinner? Maybe all this delicious food will get her out of bed."  
  
*************************************  
  
Shelby woke slowly to the smell of...**Spaghetti and meatballs??!!** She was outraged. **Why didn't someone wake me up?? Scott knows I LOVE spaghetti!** She sat up and shook her head. **Maybe he didn't wake me up to make me angrier with him.**She immediately dismissed the idea as ridiculous. **Why would he do that, Shelby? He already knows you're mad at him. He wouldn't do anything to make you angrier.** She stood and left her room, with this thought in her mind: **I'm going to be nice to Scott, no matter how angry I am with him.  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott's mom looked up when she heard the stairs creak. Shelby was standing at the top of them. Mrs. Boyd started to turn around to tell Scott that Shelby was up when she saw Shelby motion for her to be quiet. Mrs. Boyd nodded as Shelby walked quietly down the stairs and across the kitchen to Scott, who was stirring the spaghetti on the stove.  
  
"Hello, handsome," she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist....  
  
Hahahaha! Another cliffhanger! That's all I've got written, but hey, a little is better than none, right? Anywayz, I might have another chap written tomorrow, and y'all will get it...IF I can get AT LEAST 5 reviews(6 and you'll get a longer chap, maybe.). OK? Sound good? TTYL you guyz! :) 


	19. Chapter 19

OK, OK I know that was REALLY mean to do to you. And I haven't updated in soooooooo long. I apologize people, I'm really sorry. My inspiration just went "poof" I've been working on this chap all week, and I hope y'all like it.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
**What is she DOING??** Scott wondered looking down at Shelby's arms around his waist. Her voice whispering in his ear had startled him so much that he'd nearly scalded himself and her. **THAT would've improved things between us,** he thought sarcastically. **But, still, WHAT IS GOING ON???** And then, he decided he didn't really want to know. At least, not yet. **After supper, I'll talk to her.**  
  
"Hey, Shel," he replied, setting the spoon on the stove top and turning around. "Have a nice nap?" She moved away from him.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, not looking at him, as she sat down. Scott glanced at her, puzzled. **Hot then cold. I'll never figure that girl out.**  
  
*************************************  
  
(After supper)  
  
Scott and Shelby were sitting on Mrs. Boyd's patio. The air was still and cool, for California anyway. The sum was almost finished setting, but neither Scott nor Shelby said anything. The silence between them was comfortable, but they both felt the heaviness of words unsaid. They both tried to break the silence at the same time.  
  
"Scott, I--"  
  
"Shelby, I--"  
  
They looked at each other and smile. "You first," Scott said. Shelby sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so difficult today," she said, looking at the ground. Scott knew apologizing didn't come easily for Shelby. It didn't come easily for him, either.  
  
"It's all right, Shel. I think I understand." **What am I SAYING?? That is HUGE lie. I don't understand at all.**  
  
Shelby glanced at Scott out of the corner of her eye as he spoke. She smiled. **He's lying. I know it. He won't look at me.**  
  
"You can be honest with me, you know." She looked at him. He smiled and shrugged sheepishly but didn't say anything. Shelby stared at him and waited.  
  
Finally, Scott spoke. "So....why were you so mad this morning? In Peter's truck?"  
  
Shelby didn't want to answer that question. She'd overreacted, she knew that now. "It wasn't anything. I just freaked out." Scott knew she was lying because she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Now YOU'RE not being honest with ME. C'mon, Shel. The truth."  
  
She sighed. **Do I really have to do this?** "Well..." she started.  
  
"Scott? Shelby? Are you out there?" Mrs. Boyd asked from in the house. **SAVED.** Shelby silently cheered. She heard Scott sigh.  
  
"Yes, Mom. We are." He gave Shelby a look that said "This discussion is NOT over." **Fine with me,** she thought.  
  
"I thought you two would like to go to..." She stopped. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, glancing at them.  
  
"No," Shelby answered before Scott could open his mouth. She could feel him glaring at her, but she refused to look at him. "What did you think we could do?" she asked Mrs. Boyd.  
  
"There's a concert down the road a bit. A free one." She added. "I thought you two might like to go."  
  
Shelby looked at Scott. "You want to go?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sure."  
  
*************************************  
  
(About midnight after the concert)  
  
"I haven't had that much fun in a LONG time." Shelby slurred her words together. Her glassy eyes looked up at Scott. She'd had more to drink that he had, but they had both had WAY too much. Thankfully, the concert had been only a few blocks away, so neither of them had had to drive.  
  
"Me, either," he replied. They stumbled into the house. Even though they tried not to, they made a LOT of noise walking up the stairs to their rooms. Scott hugged Shelby outside of her room. "Good night, Shel," he whispered in her ear. He felt her body collapse against his. He carried her to her bed and laid her under the covers. "Sweet dreams," he said and kissed her forehead.  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott woke with a start. His room was still dark but his alarm clock was shut off. **Power must be out.** But that had never bothered him before. **So why did I wake up?** he wondered. He was just dozing off when he heard a noise outside his room. He listened for a while, but when he didn't hear anything else, he decided he'd been hearing things. "No..No..Stop it!" Now he was certain he wasn't hearing things. **Something's wrong with Shelby.** He got out of bed and quietly walked across the hall to Shelby's room. She was tossing and turning under her covers and moaning in her sleep. **Another nightmare.** He sighed. **Terrific.** He wasn't sure what he should do. Wake her up? Leave her alone? He touched her shoulder lightly. She flinched but didn't wake up. He leaned toward her. "Wake up, Shel," he whispered in her ear. She jerked upright and backed up against the wall. Scott didn't move. "It's just me, Shel. Scott." She relaxed but didn't move closer. He sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Why are you in her?" she asked, not looking at him.  
  
"I woke up for some reason and I heard you talking in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were OK."  
  
"And you woke me up." She sighed. Scott moved closer to her.  
  
"So...you wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Not really. I'd rather go back to sleep."  
  
"OK." Scott stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Wait." Shelby grabbed his hand. He stopped. "Please don't leave." Scott sat down again.  
  
"Why not?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Because..because I'm...afraid of the dark!" Scott glanced at her, clearly NOT believe what she'd said. He shrugged.  
  
"Fine. I'll keep you company. At least, until you fall asleep."  
  
Shelby sighed. "OK." Less than five minutes later she was sound asleep. Scott sat on the edge of her bed for a few more minutes, then lay down next to her and fell asleep.  
  
So? Was it worth the wait? I'll do my best to have another out soon (like before Christmas) but I'm not making any promises. You guyz can review anyhow though, cuz I really appreciate them! 


	20. Chapter 20

I am SO SORRY you guyz!!!! I truly am! I guess I wasn't feeling inspired or something. These next few chaps are going to be filler mostly, but I'll try to make them more interesting! And now.On with the story!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Mrs. Boyd was the first one up the next morning. She woke up around 10 o'clock, which was REALLY late for her. She usually woke up between 8:30 and 9:00. She stretched and got out of bed.  
  
The house was quiet so she knew Scott and Shelby weren't up yet. She decided to check their rooms. **Just to make sure they got home safely.** She checked Scott's room first, and, when she didn't see him in bed, began to wonder if they'd come home at all. Before she panicked, however, she decided to check Shelby's room. Just in case. What she saw when she opened the door shocked her and made her smile. Shelby was lying under her covers, curled up next to Scott who was lying on top of the covers, his arms wrapped around Shelby. Mrs. Boyd backed out of the room and quietly closed the door. **When he wakes up, he has a LOT of explaining to do.** She shook her head. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know what had happened last night.  
  
*************************************  
  
Shelby woke up with a pounding headache. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes because she knew the bright morning sun would make her head hurt more. She rolled onto her back and stretched. Her right hand struck something hard. Shelby tried to think of what it could be. There wasn't a dresser near her bed, she knew that much. So if she hadn't hit a dresser, what HAD she hit? All of the wondering she'd been doing had made her headache worse so she rolled over and fell asleep again.  
  
*************************************  
  
Scott woke slowly. The first thing that registered in his mind was that he had a headache. He opened his eyes and saw a mound under the sheets... of SHELBY'S bed? He pulled the sheets back a little and saw Shelby's blond hair. **When did I come in here?** he wondered. And then he remembered. **Shelby had another nightmare, and I must have fallen asleep too.** He rolled over and looked at the clock on the night table. It read 10:00. The house was quiet and he wondered why his mom wasn't up yet. He heard footsteps in the hall and then Shelby's door opened. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. After the door had closed again and his mom's footsteps had faded, Scott lay down on his back and fell asleep again.  
  
If any of you guyz have ideas/requests for the next few chaps, let me know and I'll do my best to include them! I'm only requesting 1 review here guyz, cuz I haven't updated in more than a month! Thanx bunches to everyone who reviews! 


End file.
